marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Petrifying Touch (A!)
"Petrifying Touch" is the fifteenth episode of Assemble!. Plot Paul Pierre Duval was working as usual as a chemist in his A.I.M. lab station as usual, when suddenly, one of his experiments goes awry, exploding and turning him into a rock-made human. While taken over by his fury, he blames M.O.D.O.K. of his current state, and with a simple punch, he turns the A.I.M. leader into a rock statue. Captivated by his recent powers, he decides to show-off a little around New York City, petrifying the cops he found on his way. The Avengers are informed about this and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson tells dazzling Captain America to go investigate what could cause the petrifaction of the police officers. -Why does the old cornball have to go all alone, Agent? - Tony Stark, who had been hearing everything, asks defiantly. -You can go too, Tony. - Coulson sighs. -That sounds better. - Anthony laughs. -Lemme test the new alarm set. I'll be back in a minute. - -Uhm... Captain? - Philip asks, raising an eyebrow. -Yes, Agent Coulson? - Rogers looks down at the man in black. -I was wondering if you- - he couldn't finish his phrase when Iron Man (a.k.a Tony Stark) crashed into the Helicarrier flight deck. -All ready, right J.A.R.V.I.S.? - the invincible Iron Man asked. -Yes sir - the voice replied. -Repulsors at their maximum charge. Unibeam is on about 200% - -Sweet - Stark smirked. -Ready to go, Avenger? - Cap asked his teammate. -Always ready, cornball - Iron Man chuckled and jumped off the Helicarrier. -Won’t you take a parachute? – Coulson asked. -Parachutes are for girls – Cap replied and jumped off too. As they arrive at the city, they find it full of petrified civilians, as Duval kept running around, turning humans into rocks. -Stop there! – Captain America shouted. –Who are you exactly? – -I am the Grey Gargoyle! – Paul Pierre shouted. –Directly from France captain! You wouldn’t kill a friend, right capitaine?- -I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from. – Captain America replied. -N'importe quoi, - Grey Gargoyle replied. - Fais voir what you got!- -Do you have a clue what he’s saying? My French is a bit rusty- Tony asked Cap. -Genius, billionaire and philanthropist and you say your French is rusty?- Rogers raised his eyebrow at Stark -You forgot playboy- Tony replied. Steve glared at Stark, right before bashing his shield at the Gargoyle, who counterattacked and petrified the Captain. -Wha-What did you just do, low-budget version of Medusa?! – Tony asked. -I turned the Captain into stone! - Duval chuckled. –And now, laissez-moi do the same with you!- The Gargoyle scratched through Tony’s armor, turning it into stone. Right after that, the villain went back to his job petrifying the whole city. -I can’t get out of the suit!!! –Stark complained inside his now-stone armor. Back in Malibu, the J.A.R.V.I.S. alarm set by the billionaire genius is activated, warning Virginia “Pepper” Potts that her boyfriend’s armor is in some kind of peril. -Rhodey, - Pepper called Colonel James Rhodes worried about her boyfriend. –Would you mind giving Tony a visit? His armor alarm went off, and I don’t really know who else to call. – -Ok, send me the coordinates to the War Machine suit. The Iron Patriot one is still at the Air Force Base. – Rhodes replied. -Ok, thank you so much James! – Virginia replied. -It’s rare to be called James – Rhodey chuckled. –That means it’s something serious, I better go check. – The War Machine flew over states, directly to New York, where he found both Tony and Steve petrified. He used his Blade Punch to cut open the Mk VII, and once Tony was set free he called his Mk XLII and suited up. -Now we need to find the Gorem dude and carry Cap there. – Tony said. -What are you talking about Tony? – War Machine asked. -You’ll see – Iron Man replied while carrying Rogers to where Duval was. -You love facing weird creeps, don’t you? – -Oh, yeah, that’s what I do best… Well, together with all the other stuff I do best. – Stark replied. -Oh, you may like what I added to your Iron Patriot suit. Just, call it. – -How do I call a suit? – -Oh, well, just think of it. Or use abracadabra. That could also work. – Rhodes called his Iron Patriot armor and like-magically, his War Machine armor wore off and was replaced by the Iron Patriot one. -Rhodey, you’ll have the pleasure to stun him with your Repulsor Beam. – -Thank you Tony! That’s very kind of you! – Iron Patriot replied, blasting his Repulsor Beam at the Gargoyle and stunning him. -That’s it Rhodey! Oh look who’s unfreezing again! – Captain America stopped being a stone after 1 hour of petrification. He looked down at the stunned Duval and tied him up with some spare chains. One by one, after one hour of petrification, every petrified civilian and police officer went back to normal. Once S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to pick up Duval, he wasn’t there anymore, and his chains showed sword cuts. Underground, at Zemo’s secret base, the Gargoyle went back to human form. -Who are you? Why did you help me? – Duval asked. -I am Baron Helmut Zemo! And I helped you, because I’ll need your help! I want you in the Masters of Evil! – Zemo replied. -And what’s exactly your plan? – Paul Pierre asked. -We plan on taking over Hydra, to later destroy Steve Rogers and those accursed Avengers!!! – -I like that idea Baron! You shall have the Grey Gargoyle in your team! – Gallery Boom.png|Behold the Grey Gargoyle! AIM vs AIM.png|Paul Duval vs M.O.D.O.K. My Idol.png|Agent Coulson sending Captain America to investigate Creeping Petrification.png|Grey Gargoyle petrifying Iron Man Cutting through.png|War Machine cutting through Iron Man's armor 4-2.png|Iron Man calls Mk XLII armor 3vsGG.png|The trio against the Grey Gargoyle Halfway there.png|James Rhodes changing to Iron Patriot Face the Iron Patriot.png|Iron Patriot Stunned!.png|Iron Patriot stunning Grey Gargoyle Chained!.png|Captain America chaining Grey Gargoyle Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Pierre Duval (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:George Tarleton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc Category:Assemble! AIM Arc Category:Assemble! Season One Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances